So Worth It
by omgromance
Summary: "I know," He coiled his fingers around hers and she rested her head against his shoulder. "But the baby's gonna make it all so worth it. It's not all so bad. I mean the booty call earlier was fun." She grimaced, "Oh shut up," Then she rested her hand on the baby bump and rubbed it lightly. He placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her temple. For Peddie One-Shot Week.


It had been a month since Patricia had told him the big news, he was going to be a dad. Which he wasn't too nervous about. It's not like he had an absent father who tried to reconnect with him then periodically tried to kill his friends. Yeah, Eddie had a great example.

But that's behind him. His father and him were... sub par now one could say. They never had a great relationship but he was the only father he'd ever have. His father and Patricia were a different story, for obvious reasons.

But this isn't about his dad. It was about his kid now. Wow his kid, it was insane to think in about seven months they would have a baby.

Patricia was only a bit of a wreck. They hadn't planned to get pregnant it just happened. She had found out only a few days before she told Eddie. When she did she was so nervous. All sorts of fears ran threw her head _What if he didn't want to have kids yet? They had never even talked about if they ever wanted to have kids._ But she finally spit it out to her husband. He was ecstatic. Probably way more then Patricia was. Then again he wasn't the one who had to push a human out of his body.

But since then they had been great. The redhead had been moodier than usual lately but really not that big of a difference. The baby was an amazing new bond they had now.

They had had a doctors appointment yesterday and they got to see the baby on an ultrasound. Patricia had even cried. The crying was a new thing, Eddie didn't like it. But it was easier than fighting so he embraced it best he could.

Eddie mused over all this at work. It was a lot to think about. Not to mention the whole financial thing he should probably start thinking about, but that could wait till later couldn't it?

"Mr. Miller?" Sarah, the floor secretary, knocked on the door of his office. He worked for a publicity company and was doing rather well.

"Yeah, I mean yes. I'm working," he scrambled to get some papers on his desk instead of staring into space.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "Your wife's been calling. You were in a meeting before but I thought I'd let you know now."

"Did she say what was wrong?" Patricia rarely called him at work. Something must be wrong. In a split second a million pregnancy disasters ran through his head.

"Something about needed you home but nothing else."

"Weird. My phone must be off I'll call her on that. Thanks Sarah," he called to her as she left his office.

He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. Sure enough there were five missed calls from his wife. He pushed her contact and put the phone to his ear. It barely got through one ring when her urgent British voice came on the other end.

"Eddie?"

"Yacker, sweetie what's wrong?"

"I need you to come home, _now." _

"Why is something wrong? Is it the baby? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He sputtered quickly gathering his things.

"No, you're so dramatic. I just _really _need you to come home."

"Okay okay I'll be there in soon."

He heard a muffled "thank god" and the click to end the call. He sat up and walked out of his office. He paused at Sarah's desk deciding he should tell someone before just leaving.

"Hey if anyone asks tell them my wife is having some kind of emergency and I'm taking my lunch break early," he recited quickly.

"Sure, sure," She nodded wide eyed.

* * *

Eddie felt around in all of his pockets for his keys. Patricia was a writer, wrote for a magazine so she only went in to an official every once in awhile so she got to work from home most of the time. He finally discovered his flat key and jammed it into the lock. Gave it a good twist and pushed the door open.

"Yacker?" He called out. She wasn't anywhere to be seen in the main part of the apartment. "Patricia, what going on?"

He turned his back to grab his key and close the door.

"Oh good you're home," he heard his wife sigh from far away. Then a pattered of her footsteps coming closer as he turned to face her. He didn't even get a chance to see her before she slammed her lips to his. Moving them quickly and grabbing at him. He let his instincts take over at first. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing them together tightly. Till he recovered enough to remember her strange urgency on the phone.

He pulled away and Patricia moved her lips down to his jaw line making her way to his ear. While her hands moved down to work at his belt.

"Wait, I thought something had happened?" He asked while she ignored him nipping at his ear. "Yacker," he took her shoulders and pushed her away. "What's going on?"

"Why won't your damn belt come undone?" She grumbled still trying to open it.

"Patricia?" He persisted till he got eye contact. Though she looked thoroughly annoyed. "What's going on? Why did you need me home?"

She wrapped her arms around her neck, "My baby hormones are driving me insane." She groaned out then kissed him again. "Let's go to the bedroom." She grabbed his hand and tried to pulled him in the direction but he stayed put.

"That's why you needed me to come-,"

"Yes," she started on his belt again. "Now will you _please_ shut up and take your pants off before I go literally insane," she huffed loudly while finally undoing his belt.

He laughed quickly and pulled her to him. They kissed again both of them completely engaged. He pulled them tightly together. He could feel her small hard baby bump against his stomach. He felt down her back. Then down to squeeze her ass, causing her to moan against his mouth. Finally down to grasp her thighs and lift her legs around his waist. Then they were off to the bedroom.

* * *

They lay in bed afterwards. Patricia's arm resting across his stomach, her head on his chest and Eddie with one arm wrapped around her shoulders the other playing with her hair. Their bed sheets tangled around both of them.

"I should go back to work now," he groaned apologetically.

"No, just blow the rest of the day off," she began to move her hand slowly down his stomach. "I'll make it worth your while."

He grabbed her arm. Knowing that if she got any further he wouldn't be able to make himself leave. "I'll be back in a few hours. Just take a nap and I'll be home when you wake up." He soothed as he sat up and began to dress himself.

"Whatever, leave your pregnant wife alone," she snapped crossing her arms.

Her husband sighed at the dramatics, "Get some rest."

"You owe me for leaving," She flirted snuggling down into the sheets.

The American swung his tie around his neck, "You got that right." He wink and leaned down, kissed her stomach then her forehead. "Bye baby."

"Oh get lost," She grumbled burying her face in the pillow.

Eddie smiled, he kept smiling all afternoon too.

* * *

Eddie came home for the second time. He swung open the door ready for a repeat of earlier, or more like hoping desperately for one because earlier was pretty fucking great.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out into his apartment. He dropped his bag onto a kitchen chair and dash to the bedroom. He pushed the door open but found nothing but their normal messy room. He squished his brows together in confusion. If she wasn't in the main part of the flat or the bedroom where was she?

He rested on the frame of the doorway for a moment. When his silence was interrupted by the familiar sound of morning sickness. He unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves as he made his way to their bathroom.

The door was slightly open, he pushed it open gently to find the redhead knelled in front of the toilet. She was in an old college sweatshirt of his and some shorts, her hair thrown up. She hurled once more and flushed the toilet. She groaned and rearranged herself so she could rest with her back against the wall.

Eddie walked over and sat beside her. "Hey."

"I hate this," she mumbled tears brewing in her turquoise eyes.

"I know," he sympathized. He coiled his fingers around hers and she rested her head against his shoulder. "But the baby's gonna make it all so worth it."

"Easily for you to say," she snapped. He knew she didn't mean that.

"It will be," he whispered. He gave her hand a squeeze. "It's not _all _so bad. I mean the booty call earlier was fun."

That got her to laugh. He loved her laugh so cute and infectious.

"It was pretty great wasn't it?"

"It always is," he laughed. "It really amazing we haven't been in this situation before."

"Oh shut up," she grimaced. Then she rested her hand on the baby bump and rubbed it lightly. He placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her temple.

"I love you two _so _much," he whispered in her ear.

She snuggled into him and smiled softly, "You're going to such a great dad."

They stayed like that for a while or rather till Patricia had to hurl again. But that conversation had meant so much to Eddie. If Patricia thought he'd be a good dad. Then he knew he could be.

**Ending wasn't great but what can you do? I have a lot of ideas for pregnant peddie. I needed to write some future Peddie since present Peddie is so angsty and separated at the moment. Reviews are very much appreciated. **


End file.
